Blood Wolves
by The Reavelers
Summary: Vincent and David are two Werewolves who crashed landed on Terra II in Japoness in everyone's favorite house, Vincent and David fought alongside Gohan against Cell who returned from the grave 9 years after Gohan defeated him.


Hi Guys, in this fic it's a drama/action/romance/angst story, it's a DBZxSMJ crossover

Disclaimer: as hell I don't own DBZ but I do own Vincent, David and some of their attacks.

Note: the story is set in the manga, after the Saber Dolls leave Otaru in chapter 21 and the story starts in chapter 22 A Promise for Ever and Ever,

Vincent and David are both twenty.

The Revelators 

**Proudly**

**Presents**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Blood Wolves 

It was a beautiful day, and Lime was airing out the futons until it broke, "Oopsie Daisy!" said Lime looking at the instrument (I Don't know what the hell it is called), "I Saw that, Lime!" said Cherry mad, 'Clumsy me!' Lime thought, "Can't you even air out a futon right?" asked Bloodberry grabbing another instrument to air out a futon, "You'd better let the pros handle this and when it comes to bedding, the pro is me!" said Bloodberry smacking the futon, broking the instrument.

"Damn, guess I was too rough", "Uh…lets go play Lime" said Bloodberry as the camera turned to the beautiful blue sky, "Yay! Okay" said Lime, "Hey! Wait a minute! We have chores to do!" said Cherry as the camera turned to a depressed Otaru.

"Come on, we haven't had a nice day in a while!" said Bloodberry, "Otaru! Lets play" said Lime entering the camera "Otaru?" "I don't feel like it right now" said a depressed Otaru.

Meanwhile in Gartland

A celebration seemed brewing, "Hey Faust-sama is going to give a speech!" said an onlooker, "Really? I thought he was dead, how creepy" said another onlooker, "Look! There he is!" said another onlooker pointing to Gerhart Von Faust.

"Citizens of Gartland…As you may know, there was recently an attempt made on my life…this attempt was carried out by foolish revolutionaries from Japoness…Why are they fools you ask? Because they fail to realize that I simply cannot be killed not until I have fulfilled my destiny as Grand Ruler of Terra II!" said Faust as the people were shocked, "Grand Ruler?" asked a citizen, "Dear God…" said another. "We are the people chosen to unify all nations of Terra II under one flag—Gartland's!"

Japoness Castle—Shogun Ieyasu's room

"The time has come! Stand and take up your weapons! We must take a firm step toward our future!" said Faust trough a T.V. screen.

Otaru's House

"Heil Faust!" was heard trough the eerily silenced house, "We are listening to a speech made by Gerhart Von Faust moments ago, Faust, as you may know, is the ruler of Gartland, and it appears he has declared war on Japoness. We Repeat according to our information just received…" "That Faust is a big bully! And I'm tired of being bullied" "Hmm, what are we going to do?" asked Bloodberry, "Turn off the TV" said Otaru, "Otaru?" said Lime until she started to hold her head in pain, 'Please help us, go outside' said a voice in Lime's head.

They headed outside and sure as the voice said two people were falling from the sky falling rapidly, "Save them!" said Otaru forgetting his depression, surely the marionette's acted, Bloodberry caught one of them and Cherry the other, "What are they?" asked Otaru seeing that both of them weren't human, "I think that this is crazy but there is a legend of these things, the Shogun told me about it, he say's there werewolves" said Cherry inspecting the 'werewolves' as she put the term in.

"They need medical attention hurry!" yelled Cherry as how the situation was in, Otaru picked up one and Lime the other as Bloodberry and Cherry prepared everything they need, 'Who did this to them?' Cherry thought in her mind, Cherry and Bloodberry were astounded and disgusted at how many wounds, scars and gashes the two werewolves had on their bodies.

After three tiresome hours, they had patched and partially healed most of their bodies, "Finally" said Cherry slumping in a nearby couch with Bloodberry, "Man those two were off the charts with wounds, even I don't have so many" said Bloodberry, "Although the Shogun told me that werewolves fur were usually black or brown but they completely discarded that, for one of them has WHITE fur and BLUE ears, while the other one is completely with GREY fur and RED ears, man that's just freaky" said Cherry checking her databanks.

"So how are they?" asked Otaru entering the temporary clinic, "They're just fine, but what astounded us that they had so many wounds, scars and gashes all over their bodies" said Bloodberry standing up and looking at the gray furred werewolf, 'he is a little cute though, wait what I'm I thinking!' she thought as she left the room, "Well we better inform the shogun" said Otaru leaving the room with Lime.

One day later

Morning

Otaru got up first and decided to check the werewolves who were still unconscious from their 'flight' as Lime put it in yesterday, Otaru opened the door and noticed that the White werewolf was on the perched on the window looking at the sky, "It's sad isn't it, when your planet is destroyed and you and your best friend are the only one's left" said the werewolf looking at Otaru with his gold soul piercing eyes.

"But as they say time heals all wounds" said the werewolf standing up from the window, "I'm sorry if I scared you, my name is Vincent, the other werewolf is David" said Vincent pointing to the gray werewolf.

"Don't worry by the way my name's Otaru" Otaru said offering his hand which Vincent gladly shook, "By the way Otaru, could you tell me where I am?" Vincent asked, "No I don't mind, you're in a nation called Japoness" Otaru stated, "Japoness?" "Yes, Japoness, in a planet called Terra II as a matter of a fact" said Otaru.

'Terra II? Japoness? Where have I heard this before?' he thought as he remembered something crucial, 'Ha Bulma, she told me about this planet, said something about seven scientists sixty years ago crashed on this planet but thou the light year difference it must have passed…6oo years! Man this society must have been really complicated' he thought as Otaru started waving his hand in front of him, "Vincent snap out of it" said Otaru bringing back Vincent to reality.

"Sorry about that" said Vincent, "Otaru have you heard of a people called Namek's?" asked Vincent, "Namek's? No never heard of them" said Otaru leaving the room, "Hey Otaru can I use the bathroom to take a bath?" Vincent yelled from the room, "Sure just lock the door" said Otaru as he saw a blur of White heading to the bathroom; he guessed it must have been Vincent.

Vincent opened the door and closed, "Man, its been time since my last bath" he said unzipping his jeans, he walked to the tub and sat there while the warm water filled the tub, "Ah, now this the life" said Vincent relaxing in the warm water.

'Man, I can't believe that Gohan sacrificed his life so we could live, Gohan is a true hero' he thought while the door opened and closed, 'After David wakes up and is fine we're going to Namek, wish the dragon and put everything back in place' he thought as he closed his eyes.

Cherry was the one who entered the bathroom; she took off her clothes and walked to the tub not noticing Vincent, she got inside the tub feeling a little fur at the bottom but did not noticed that Vincent was trying to get out without her noticing.

'OH SHIT! What I'm I going to do, oh but look at her fine ass, wait where did that thought come from, must figure a way!' he thought while Cherry was brushing her breast's, "I hope that the white werewolf is all right" she said, 'she's worried about me? I better get out, wait I know, I use my ki to heat the water so she leaves' he said while powering up just enough to heat the water, "man this water is too hot I better get out" she said getting up which by the way let Vincent take a glance at Cherry's full naked body, 'ohmanohmanohmanohmanohmanohman' he thought while he was getting a hard on which his hands tried to cover and getting nervous while he was blushing madly.

When Cherry left the bathroom Vincent got out and gasped for air, "Finallygasps" he said while putting his jeans on, "Who was that…Goddess" he said leaving the bathroom somewhat refreshed.

Vincent then spotted Otaru and went to speak with him, "Otaru, I have a question" he whispered, "Question?" he whispered back, "Yes, have there been unusual disappearances or murders recently" he whispered back, "Well yes, about twenty in exact" he whispered back, 'its worse than I thought' he said in his mind, "I'm going to check on David" he said before leaving to where David was, "Okay but Cherry and the others are treating him" he said.

When Vincent entered the room where David was, all eyes where on him, "Um Hi?" he said while Cherry inspected him, Vincent could only blush because of the image she left on him in the bathroom, "Hmm what are you doing?" he asked while she checked his scars, "Just checking if your all right, by the way my name is Cherry" she said extending her hand which Vincent shook, "Glad to meet you Cherry, my name is Vincent" he said, "Mine's Bloodberry, and she's Lime" Bloodberry said while Vincent moved his gaze towards his friend, he walked near him and bended down.

"I'm sorry David we couldn't do nothing to stop Cell, but I assure you that all off this will be over soon, when we find the namekian dragonballz" he said while got up again, "what are dragonballz?" Lime asked, "Cherry, get Otaru" he said, and Cherry did as she was told and got Otaru.

"Okay, you all know that we crashed here from the sky, right" Vincent and everyone nodded, "Well we're not from this planet, in fact, were from earth" he said and heard gasps, "But earth was destroyed, or was it?" Cherry asked, "No Cherry, Earth was not destroyed by Mesopotamia, in fact it destroyed Mars not Earth" he paused and continued, "Well Earth was destroyed by a bio-android called Cell, who wanted to be stronger than anyone" he said and heard gasps again, "Me, David, and others rallied and joined forces to defeat Cell, but everyone except Me, Gohan, and David were killed" he paused.

"This bio-android controlled his inner ki, his life force in fact to destroy us, but we too controlled our life force" Vincent said showing his white ki ball which earned gasps, "This is our inner ki, our life force, everyone has it and yes Cherry even marionettes" he said reading Cherry's mind, Vincent's ki ball disappeared, "We defeated him but he used a bomb which was implanted in him, Gohan the other one who was alive used his remaining ki to take us to another planet, thus we are here" he said looking at the floor.

"Don't worry Vincent, you can call this your home for now" said Otaru, "Thank you Otaru, but may I excuse myself so I can train" he said getting up, "Sure I'll call you when dinner's ready" said Otaru while Vincent going to the window, "Sure" said Vincent blasting off in the air leaving a stunned Otaru, Cherry, Bloodberry, and Lime.

"I'm going to check on David" Bloodberry said leaving a worried Cherry, 'his voice sounded sad, he's in pain, too much pain in fact' she thought as she went to ask Otaru, "Otaru, Vincent's voice sounded sad, he's in too much pain, I felt it, can I look for him?" she pleaded, "Sure, just be careful, ok?" he said as Cherry went to look for a emotionally wounded Vincent.

So like or not

Plz r&r

Peace out

The Revelators


End file.
